The present invention relates to a packaging device and packaging method of a hollow cathode sputtering target capable of preventing the adhesion of dust and dirt, and preventing humidity and oxidization.
In recent years, the sputtering method for forming a film from materials such as metal or ceramics has been used in numerous fields such as electronics, corrosion resistant materials and ornaments, catalysts, as well as in the manufacture of cutting/grinding materials and abrasion resistant materials.
Although the sputtering method itself is a well-known method in the foregoing fields, recently, particularly in the field of electronics, a sputtering target suitable for forming films of complex shapes and forming circuits is in demand.
Under the foregoing circumstances, a hollow cathode sputtering target has been proposed in recent days. This target takes on a cup shape, and the name “hollow cathode sputtering target” derives from this shape (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1, 2, 3).
This hollow cathode sputtering target is capable of generating high density plasma within the target, and, by further adding directivity to the sputtering direction, a performance is yielded where it is possible to fill via holes in a high aspect ratio without having to use the conventional collimator.
This kind of hollow cathode sputtering target has the function of a deposition method capable of forming a film more efficiently and with more control in comparison to a conventional flat-plate target.
Generally speaking, in order to ship and store a flat-plate target, such target is placed inside a resin bag, and the inside is subject to vacuum suction or inert gas is introduced therein so as to prevent the adhesion of dirt and oxidization (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 4, 5).    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-256843    [Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-98367    [Patent Document 3]    Translation of Publication of International Application No. 2002-531690    [Patent Document 4]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H4-231461    [Patent Document 5]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-240959
The method of performing vacuum suction with this kind of bag is effective in preventing the adhesion of dirt and oxidization. Nevertheless, when this is applied to a hollow cathode sputtering target, there is a difficult problem in terms of structure.
As shown in FIG. 2, a bag 3 adheres (is tethered to) a peripheral edge 2 of a hollow cathode sputtering target 1, a void 4 cannot be sucked sufficiently, and there is a problem in that this is an insufficient preventive measure for preventing oxidization.
Further, since the void 4 will be decompressed, there is another problem in that the resin bag will be pulled inward, and tension thereof could cause the bag to burst. Reference numeral 7 in FIG. 2 represents a vacuum suction unit.